The existence of trapped annular pressure and wellhead movement caused by production temperatures is known in the industry. Conventionally, analysts have either hand calculated the increase in trapped annular pressure caused by production temperatures, or used spreadsheets or other calculation algorithms to guess at a result. However, none of these efforts provide the needed quality assurance for such sophisticated calculations. Moreover, these approaches focused on production events, thereby entirely ignoring the effects that downhole temperatures and pressures have on the well during drilling operations.
Accordingly, in view of the foregoing shortcomings, there is a need in the art for a systematic workflow methodology that predicts and/or determines the effect that temperatures and pressures have on trapped annular pressure and wellhead movement during drilling operations.